Question: Subtract. $7.86 - 5 =$
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}7.86 - 5\\\\ &=7.86 - 5.00\\\\ &=786\text{ hundredths} - 500\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=286\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=2.86 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${7}$ $.$ ${8}$ $6$ $5$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${7}$ $.$ ${8}$ ${6}$ $-$ $5$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $2$ $.$ $8$ $6$ $7.86 - 5=2.86$